


Destruction of Despair

by SparkPlug



Series: FairyTail Drabbles, and short stories [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I needed something new to try, M/M, Multi, dragon slayers are dragons, rawr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: The dragon stared down at the young girl with a look of confusion on his face, he had been asleep, quite peacefully when he heard a small shout from the entrance of his cave.





	1. On your doorstep

The dragon stared down at the young girl with a look of confusion on his face, he had been asleep, quite peacefully when he heard a small shout from the entrance of his cave. 

"Excuse me?" the female squeaked.

The dragon tilted his head.

"C-can I stay with you?" she stuttered. 

Taking pity on this rain soaked, frightened human, the dragon broke his first rule, don't bring humans home. 

Picking up the small girl gently with his claws, he placed her on his back, retreating back into the cave, and thinking to himself what the others would say when they woke up tomorrow.

The den he lived in with two others wound down into the earth, eventually they stopped at the first room, a living room with walls, a floor, a ceiling, couches, and a fluffy rug, retreating farther into the den, he set the girl down on the tile floor of the bathroom, they had built a tub around a natural hot spring, using runoff for the toilet, and a bit of piping and experimentation to get a clean water source for the tap, and the rest of the house.

Retreating farther into the den, he found himself in his closet, digging out some clothe he had stolen from a female human one day, it was called a night gown according to his house mates, but they didn't want it, so he kept it in his closet for when he would need to court a mate. 

For now it can serve the purpose of clothing the human female.

The dragon wandered back to the bathroom, to find his blue tiger licking the girls face, and her laughing. The dragon being quite an idiot, forgot that he could talk, and instead handed the garment to the girl, pointing to the tub. Luckily she got the idea and the dragon wandered back to his room for some blankets to keep the girl warm. 

When he was done, he saw her standing in his doorway, staring at him in the gown he had given her.

"I'm sorry to stare, but I couldn't help myself. I've read books about dragons before but never met one in person."

The dragon finally remembered he could talk. 

"It's fine, I'm not going to judge you, we dragons are quite fascinating. How much do you know about us?"

He watched as the girls eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Well I know that you can talk, and that you have different variety's like you can breath fire, iron, lightning, poison, air, light, and shadow. I also remember that you're quite talented, and that your caves are huge, and that you love to collect things, and that, Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Lucy," the young lady rambled. 

"Name's Natsu, you have a nice name, can I call you Luce?

"Oh thank you, yes you can call me Luce. I like your name, it means summer, doesn't it."

"Sure does, is there anything else you know about us?"

"Well you live in broods, with other dragons, and you court your mates, and usually your brood shares mates. That's all I know."

"Well you know quite a lot, want to get to sleep."

"Oh, okay, where do you want me to sleep?"

"With me silly, it'll be warmer."

As Natsu curled around Lucy, gently pulling a blanket over her, he forgot a very important thing about dragons. 

* * *

 

Natsu woke up, with a strange heat on his chest. Straining his brain to remember what happened last night, the memories came flooding back, a blonde human on his doorstep, giving her the night gown, Happy treating her as a friend, talking with her, learning her name. All of it. 

He was brought down to Earthland when he remembered that he had reverted back to human form, and that he was unclothed, lying on his bed with her on his chest.

"Luce," he whispered, trying not to startle her when she wakes up.

"Hm?" a soft groan came from the blonde.

"Time to get up," he whispered again. 

"Five more minutes."

"If you don't get up, a part of me is going to real quick."

"Huh... OH! Sorry!" Lucy scrambled trying to get off of him, wincing, her eyes widening at what she saw.

Right in front of her was a man, where had the dragon from the night before gone? And why was this man NAKED!?

"W-who are you!" Lucy demanded.

"I'm Natsu, don't you remember last night?"

"You're not Natsu, Natsu's a dragon!"

Natsu let out a sigh, getting to his feet he changed, turning back into a dragon. 

"Believe me now?"

"HOW!? CAN ALL DRAGONS DO THIS?!"

"All dragons can change back and forth form human, to dragon, it's used for protecting mates, mating, birth, showing off, fights, building things, stuff like that."

"Why didn't you say something last night?"

"I'm forgetful okay, also I was tired and didn't want to explain it, please can you calm down, I don't want to alert the guys to your presence."

"To late pinky," a gruff voice came from the door way where a raven haired man stood leaning against it.

"Eep!" Lucy squeaked, attempting to avert her eyes. 

"You should've told us there was a girl here, or I would've put on pants," the man teased.

"It was late okay, and you don't do well when woken up."

"Fair point, breakfast'll be ready soon, and put on some pants, I'm sure our guest doesn't need to see your tiny dick," the raven haired man smirked, turning to go.

"IT'S BIGGER THAN YOURS METAL BREATH!!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS FLAME BRAIN!!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! WE ALL KNOW MINES THE BIGGEST!!" another voice came from den.

By now Lucy was in tears, clutching her stomach on the padded floor.

"LAXUS THERE'S A WOMAN HERE!!"

"MY COMMENT STILL STANDS!"

"Sorry about them Luce," Natsu apologized, pulling on some boxers.

"Its fine, anything's better than home," Lucy told him, calming down from her laughing fit.

"I'm not putting anything else on if that's okay with you," Natsu commented.

"I'm fine with it, this dress leaves little to the imagination as well."

Natsu finally noticed that the dress only came up to her mid thighs, if that, and was very tight around her, her nipples causing the fabric to bump.

Pulling her close, Natsu pressing his face against her neck.

"N-natsu?!" Lucy squealed at the sensation of his hot breath against her skin, and wincing at the sudden movement.

"Do you want to stay here?" Natsu asked.

"W-why are you asking n-now?"

"Because you smell so good, and metal breath didn't beat me up for that comment when you were here."

"I'll, tell you later, first breakfast."

"Fine," Natsu groaned, taking one last whiff of that calming scent, before scooping her up in his arms.

Natsu walked down the hall, passing through the living room, and into the kitchen where there was a blonde man sitting at the island, reading a book, and the raven haired man from before cooking at the stove. He set Lucy down on one of the islands stools.

"Luce, this is Laxus," Natsu pointed to the blonde haired man, "And this is Gajeel," Natsu pointed to the black haired man.

"Hello, I'm Lucy," Lucy smiled.

"Hey bunny," Gajeel muttered from the stove.

Laxus giving her a nod.

"Meow!" the blue cat from before greeted her, roaming back into the kitchen.

"Hey Happy, what sup buddy?" Natsu laughed, petting his head.

"His name's Happy?" 

"Yup, cause he's always happy to see us."

"I see, hey Happy," Lucy smiled, letting him sniff her hand before petting his head.

"Lucy what's wrong with your arms?" Natsu asked, noticing the white, and red lines going across her forearms.

"Oh, nothing," Lucy mumbled, pulling her arms closer to her chest.

Unknown to Lucy, Laxus had set his book, down. Before she knew what was happening he had turned her around, and was sitting face to face with her.

"OI, LAXUS!"

"Blondie, don't. You are banished from all sharp objects, and are now my personal responsibility. Is there anything else that I should know of."

"THAT'S MY JOB!!" Natsu roared.

"Shut up Natsu. What we really need to know, is why she is here, and her backstory," Gajeel stated, placing a plate of food in front of them all.

"I guess I do owe you an explanation on why I'm here..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short follow up chapter.

"It all started when I was five when my mom died, after that I was raised by the servants of the mansion, but no matter what, I never felt loved, not even by my own father. I never went to school, I never had any friends besides the staff of the mansion, I began to feel unloved, and unwanted."

"By the age of fourteen, I fell so deep into depression, that I would spend weeks in my room alone. I started cutting my arms, hoping that they would bleed enough to kill me, but the more I did it, the more I could forget about the pain of having no one who loved me. So I kept doing it. I hid my arms from the others, at as little as possible, and slept too much."

"This went on for four years. Then my father arranged for me to be married to a duke, I didn't want to go, I had a life, and I would just be useless to anyone as a wife, so I ran away from home when he told me the news. I don't know how long I was in that forest, I tripped over logs, fell down hills, and searched for somewhere I could live, or die. I never expected to find your cave, but I needed shelter when it started down pouring on me, now I'm here, I'm sorry to bother you, I can go if you want."

Lucy looked up from her plate, where she had been picking at her food, and was taken aback when she saw the dragons faces. Gajeels gruff demeanor had faded and there was a look of sadness in his eyes, Natsu had tear marks down his face,  and Laxus had the saddest expression Lucy had ever seen on a person.

Without warning, Laxus wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face against her neck, trying to stead his breathing, Lucy could feel Natsu behind her, his arms around her waist, and Gajeel hugging her side to the best of his ability. There was a low rumbling in the room, coming from the dragons which could only be described as purring.

"Lucy, you are never leaving our sight, or this cave as long as you are alive," Laxus stated, the other two agreeing with him.

"Thank you."

They stayed like that for quite a while, before they came to the conclusion of needing to eat.

Finishing their plates, the group moved to the living room, Natsu scooping Lucy up in his arms, and carrying her there again. 

"Why do you keep carrying her?" Laxus asked gruffly.

"Because she's our princess, and I'm pretty sure she can't walk on her own."

"I don't believe you."

So Natsu set Lucy down, Laxus watching as she winched at the feeling of standing, and tears forming in her eyes when she attempted to walk, and put pressure on her right leg.

Laxus had seen enough, he scooped her up, and carried her off deeper into the den.

They passed by doors, until eventually they stopped at a door, Laxus turning, and opening it to reveal a room that had a fire place in one corner, book shelves lining a wall, and blankets, and pillows carpeting the floor.

"Stay here," Laxus instructed, setting Lucy down in a pile of pillows with a stack of books next to it. 

Lucy settled herself amongst the pillows, next to the fire, picking up the first book, Perfection of Dreams, it was a romance novel, one of the many that Lucy had escaped into during her childhood. Flipping through the familiar pages, the description of Emily's, and Nathaniel's perfect lives, and their ever lasting love, Lucy barley noticed Laxus's return with bandages, and plaster.

"This is gonna hurt a bit blondie, so hold still."

"Okay."

Lucy watched as Laxus positioned her leg, placing his hands on it, and pushing down, causing it to set.

"OW!!" Lucy screamed, causing the other two dragons to come running.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU LIGHTNING BASTARD!!"

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT A HAIR ON HER HEAD!!!"

"Relax, I just set her leg. It was broken."

"Why would you do that yourself?!"

"Warn us next time!!"

"Guys, calm down, you can stay, but only if you stop fighting."

"Humph, fine, but I'm only staying to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"What he said."

Natsu, and Gajeel settled down around Lucy, glaring at Laxus as he wrapped Lucy's leg up. 

Once Laxus had finished attending to Lucy's leg, Natsu handed Lucy a book.

"Luce, can you read this to us?"

Reading the cover, Lucy recognized the book, it was a book called Smiles in the Forest, about a young kind hearted girl who meets a dark boy who kills everything in his path, but the boy doesn't want to kill everything in his path so the girl vows to help him cure this evil curse, but the only way to do that is to kill his brother, but unfortunately the boy ends up dying with the girl at their own hands, the god takes pity on them and reincarnates them as two new people, destined to be soulmates, and one day they find the other half, and live happily ever after.

"Sure Natsu," Lucy smiled, she had always enjoyed this book.

"I'll make the snacks!" Gajeel announced, getting up, and hurrying to the kitchen. 

"Natsu, help me make a nest," Laxus ordered, the two of them forming a bed of pillows and blankets on the mattressy floor.

Lucy watched as her dragons made a nest. Wait, what was she thinking? Her dragons? No they were just her friends, she didn't have feelings for them .... right?

When her dragons finished the nest, they helped her move into it, settling around her, Gajeel returning with the snacks. Eventually they wound up with Natsu in Lucy's lap, Laxus leaning on her shoulder, and Gajeel with his arm around her.

Taking a deep breath Lucy began to read.

 


End file.
